An overall goal of the DRS-BEIB/DCRT-CSL Electron Beam Imaging and Microspectroscopy (EBIM) Project is to obtain chemical elemental maps of biological samples with resolution in the sub-micron range which are subjectively satisfying and objectively meaningful. Our image processing work associated with this project has developed with essentially four foci: Quality enhancement, pixel value and uncertainty estimation, controlled parameter image generation, and provision of a sufficiently friendly user interface for a user to employ tools developed to meet the goals of the first three points. Our quality enhancement for a set of images with dissimilar characteristics includes making them compatible for comparison and for overlays and other forms of composition by expansion, contraction and smoothing. It also involves construction of collages or montages from several images, background subtraction, region edge enhancement, and matching of desired signal ranges to the eye's response. Significant new analytical and simultation results have been obtained on the statistical variations to be expected for EEL elemental edges and X-Ray elemental peak-to-background ratios. Work on improved pixel value estimation is in progress. Synthetic images with controlled parameters are being used very effectively in resolving questions of object visibility and artifact generation. A statistically-based effort directed toward automatic region definition and image segmentation is underway.